bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy and Jerry Are Rich
Jimmy and Jerry Are Rich is the first half of the fourth episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Bob and Larry are watching a nature show on TV about lobsters, but they are incredibly bored by it. Bob is about to change the channel, when an advertisement for "Monster Truck Rally" comes on, which excites the two, especially since the rally will have the greatest Monster Truck of all time, known as the Smashbreaker. After the advertisement ends, Larry pleads to Bob that he needs a Monster Truck more than he ever needed anything, before Bob tells Larry that he needs it too, before Larry then says, "Good, then I've convinced you", before asking Bob how they're going to get a Monster Truck. Fortunately, Bob tells Larry that he saw Mr. Lunt selling a used truck, so the two then go over to see the truck, but when they see the truck, it's not what they expected, with Larry saying that it's "trucker-y" enough, but not "monster-y" enough. Mr. Lunt then asks Bob and Larry if they're interested in buying the truck, with Bob answering that they do, but when Larry is about to tell Mr. Lunt that they don't want to buy this truck, Bob nudges him before telling Mr. Lunt that the truck isn't what they're expecting. Mr. Lunt then asks them what kind of truck they want, before Larry answers that it's a Monster Truck that they want. At first, it seems that Mr. Lunt doesn't have a Monster Truck, before he remembers that he does indeed have a Monster Truck, this one called the Explode Destroyer, before asking Bob and Larry how much they have. Bob has ten dollars while Larry has four cents, a fish stick, someone's glasses, and the world record stinkiest blue cheese. The scene then cuts to Bob and Larry returning home rather dejectedly, since it's apparent that they could not afford the Monster Truck. Seconds later, the sound of Bob's phone ringing is heard, as Bob and Larry both frantically rush towards the phone before they both get engaged in a tug-of-war over the phone. Bob then tricks Larry into letting go of the phone by telling him that there's a lobster juggling marshmallows, distracting Larry and giving Bob a chance to answer his phone. The person calling tells Bob to inform him of an inheritance that he has just inherited, which Bob is excited to hear, before the person asks if he has the right residence, asking for Jimmy and Jerry, which Bob is saddened by, telling the person that he's actually called the residence of Bob and Larry, before the caller acknowledges his mistake, as Bob hangs up afterwards. Larry returns after that, asking Bob if he really saw a juggling lobster, before Bob explains to Larry about the man that called about their having inherited an inheritance, before adding that it wasn't true. Larry then asks what an inheritance is, before Bob answers that an inheritance is when something is passed on from someone else to you, which in this case, it isn't being passed on to them, but rather to Jimmy and Jerry. Bob then dejectedly says that it isn't fair before asking how they're ever going to afford a Monster Truck, but after a few seconds, he comes up with a plan on how to get one. Meanwhile, at the home of Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Jimmy is talking on the phone with the same man that mistakenly called Bob earlier, with the Gourds now informed about the large inheritance being passed on to them. After Jimmy hangs up, he explains to Jerry about the inheritance that they're going to receive, before Jerry asks what they'll do with it, just as the doorbell rings, which surprises the two brothers. Jimmy and Jerry get in so much of a hurry that they end up bumping into each other twice, before frantically trying to get to the door, before Jimmy tricks Jerry into looking the other way, much like Bob did to Larry, giving Jimmy a chance to answer the door, while Jerry tells Jimmy that that was a good one, having exploited the fact that he loves finding out what's in other places. Once the Gourds answer the door, they find Bob and Larry at their doorstep, who then greet the Gourds with, "Well, hello, friends". Once Bob and Larry have been invited inside, Jimmy tells Jerry to get them some lemonade, while Larry tells Bob that he came up with a good plan, but Bob tells Larry that he hasn't even told him the plan yet. The plan is that Bob and Larry are to become best friends with Jimmy and Jerry, "real nice-like", and once they're good friends, they'll then ask the Gourds to help them buy a Monster Truck "with a little something called a large inheritance". Jimmy and Jerry then approach Bob and Larry, with Jimmy telling the two that they're all out of lemonade, before Bob tells the Gourds that he and Larry were just in the neighborhood before Larry also asks the Gourds if they would like to get some chores done. Jimmy and Jerry oblige to this idea, before revealing the huge mess of dirty dishes and sardine cans in their kitchen, which Bob and Larry are shocked to see, while Jerry quips that it's a mess, before Jimmy adds that it would really mean a lot if Bob and Larry would help them clean up, something which Bob and Larry are hesitant about. Later, Bob and Larry are sweeping the floor, having gotten the mess all swept up, before Larry uses his broom to whack a sweat sock onto Bob's head. Larry then starts laughing about it, but it's Bob who gets the last laugh when he throws the sweat sock into Larry's mouth, which causes Larry to frantically try to get the sweat sock out of his mouth. Jimmy and Jerry then approach Bob and Larry while also holding brooms, with Jimmy telling them that the first thing they need to do is to sweep up all the Dust Bunnies, adding that they may be cute, but they're also dust and for them to be on their guard. Soon, the foursome start scouting through the house looking for Dust Bunnies, while Bob is taken off guard by a sound, which is revealed to be the faucet dripping. Bob and Larry are still scouting the house, when they hear something rush by, before they approach the space between the counter and the refrigerator. A small Dust Bunny then hops out from between the space, with Bob and Larry noting how cute the Dust Bunny is. Unfortunately, while the Dust Bunny is cute, it is also vicious as it charges forward and starts chasing after Bob and Larry before it drags them off into the darkest area of the house. Jimmy and Jerry can only watch on as Bob and Larry end up getting beaten up by the Dust Bunny, before Bob rolls past them while beaten up, before Larry also staggers out while also beaten up before he falls over after saying, "They're not cute". Later, the next task is helping the Gourds wash the dishes, while Larry starts daydreaming about driving around the town in the Monster Truck while everyone cheers him on, but he gets snapped out of his daydream by Bob, before Jimmy and Jerry also tell him to "dry faster". Larry then picks up a broom and goes back to sweeping, before he starts singing about how he loves sitting around and being a clown and having little responsibility, but now he's stuck in the room with a broom "inexplicablillibly", while Bob also sings about how he has to scrub floors and that if they're impressed with him, he's sure that the prize will be a brand new Monster Truck. Jimmy and Jerry also join Bob and Larry in the song, before the foursome then sing about all the chores they love to do, such as washing the windows, scrubbing the floors, and painting the doors, as well as cleaning up places that have long been ignored, all while still sweeping the floor. After the song ends, the four friends have finally gotten the chores all finished, while Jimmy quips that he's sweaty. Bob and Larry then rest on the couch after that, with Bob saying "No more cleaning", while Larry says that he wants to live in filth. Jimmy and Jerry thank Bob and Larry for helping them out and that they couldn't have done it without them. Bob then says that it was their pleasure before asking the two brothers when the last time they cleaned was, to which Jerry answers "Yesterday". Jimmy then tells Bob and Larry to let him and Jerry know when to repay them, which gives Bob and Larry a chance to ask the Gourds to use their large inheritance to help them buy a Monster Truck, which Jimmy and Jerry agree to. Bob and Larry then charge off after that, which Jimmy and Jerry are confused about. Once Bob and Larry have arrived home, Bob then calls Mr. Lunt, telling him that they're ready to buy the Monster Truck now and for him to bring it to their house. After Bob hangs up, Larry then says, "All we need now is that inheritance!" The doorbell then rings, as Bob and Larry fight each other to answer the door. Larry then tells Bob that there's a juggling lobster behind him, but Bob tells Larry that it's behind him, which causes Larry to turn around again, before quipping that Bob got him again with "the old switcheroo". Bob and Larry then answer the door, to find Jimmy and Jerry at their doorstep, with Jimmy and Jerry letting their friends know that the inheritance has arrived, which everyone is happy about. Jimmy then shows Bob and Larry the inheritance that he and Jerry have received, which is not money, but actually a petrified sandwich which has been signed by Phil Vischer. Bob becomes surprised when he hears this, and when Larry says that it looks delicious and becomes excited again, Bob tells him that they can't buy a monster truck with a petrified sandwich, which Larry is shocked to hear. Bob and Larry then return home once again, while Bob says that that was the worst day of his life and that they're not going to get a Monster Truck. Fortunately, Larry is able to remind Bob that they still would've helped Jimmy and Jerry even without expecting a Monster Truck, which Bob agrees with, saying that helping others is the right thing to do, before Larry adds that "helping others is its own reward", before the doorbell rings again. Bob and Larry answer it again, revealing that Mr. Lunt has arrived with the Monster Truck, telling them to sign for it, but Bob and Larry tell him to take it back because they can't afford it, which Mr. Lunt is surprised to hear. Larry then tells Mr. Lunt, "It's too bad you don't have a toy Monster Truck for ten dollars". Fortunately for the duo, that's exactly what Mr. Lunt has, as he pulls out a smaller version of the Monster Truck, which Bob and Larry are able to buy for ten dollars and four cents. Soon, the two friends are playing with the toy Monster Truck, even taking turns riding on it, but while Bob is taking his turn in riding on it, he ends up crashing. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Mr. Lunt Fun Facts Explanations *Petrified is a way to changed something into a stony substance. Inside References *This is the second time Bob had a devious smile. *A drawing of a cebú is seen on Jimmy and Jerry's refrigerator. Real-World Refernces *The dust bunny attacking Bob and Larry may possibly be a reference to the Rabbit of Caerbannog (aka the Killer Rabbit) from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". *When Jimmy tells Bob, Larry, and Jerry to be on their guard while sweeping for dust bunnies and they respond with "Sir, yes, sir!", it's a reference to the "Yes, drill sergeant!" scene from "Forrest Gump". Fast Forward * A flashback from this episode was used in Glued at the Hip. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Jimmy and Jerry